4.14 Die Rückkehr, Teil 3
There's No Place Like Home, Teil 3 ist die 13. Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Diese Folge sowie There's No Place Like Home, Teil 2 bildeten erstmals am 29. Mai 2008 das Finale der 4 Staffel und wurden als Doppelfolge ausgestrahlt. Handlung Auf dem Frachter thumb|250px|left|[[Christian Shephards Auftritt Du kannst jetzt gehen]] thumb|250px|left|Die [[Kahana explodiert]] Nachdem die Bombe scharf war schickt Jin, Desmond weg damit er sich im Hintergrund halten und eine Lösung finden kann. Ober Deck bemerkt Desmond das der Helikopter am Landeanflug ist und versucht diesen durch wildes gestikulieren zur Umkehr zu bewegen. Frank entscheidet sich trotz der Warnung zu landen da ihnen durch das Leck im Tank keine andere Möglichkeit bleibt. Desmond erklärt ihnen das sie sofort wieder abfliegen müssen da der Frachter jeden Moment in die Luft fliegt. Sun möchte Jin holen wird jedoch von Kate zurückgehalten, die ihr anbietet für sie zu gehen, jedoch selbst daran gehindert wird. Nachdem wieder aufgetankt wurde begeben sich Sun, Jack, Sayid, Hurley, Desmond und Kate mit Aaron in den Hubschrauber und Frank hebt ab. In diesem Moment rennt Jin an Deck und ruft nach seiner Ehefrau. Sun fordert völlig aufgelöst und hysterisch Frank auf wieder zu landen worauf die gesamte Besatzung sie zu beruhigen versucht. Michael nimmt ein Flüstern wahr bevor Christian Shephard plötzlich vor ihm steht, und ihm erklärt "das er jetzt gehen könne". In diesem Moment explodiert die Kahana und geht daraufhin unter. Auf der Insel Am Strand Juliet sitzt alleine am Strand mit einer Flasche Rum. Sawyer erreicht, nachdem er aus dem Helikpter gespungen ist, den Strand. Die Flasche sehend fragt er Juliet was sie feiert doch Juliet sagt ihm dass sie nicht feiert und zeigt auf den aufsteigenden Rauch vom zerstörten Frachter. Bei der Orchidee verbannt sich selbst um die Insel zu retten]] "verschwindet"]] Nachdem Ben Keamy getötet hat, versucht er hinter die Kammer zu gehen.. Locke stoppt ihn und möchte wissen, wieso er Keamy getötet hat, obwohl er wusste, dass dies das Ende so vieler unschuldiger Leute auf dem Frachter bedeutet. Ben stimmt ihm zu, dass es das Falsche war, allerdings hat die Trauer über Alex sein Urteilsvermögen beeinträchtigt. Er sagt ihm weiterhin, dass Locke nicht die gleichen Fehler als neuer Anführer machen soll. Daraufhin ist Locke sehr überrascht. Ben sagt, dass es einen Preis fordert, wenn man die Insel verlagert. Die Person die dieses macht, muss die Insel verlassen und kann niemals zurückkehren.Locke zögert Ben gehen zu lassen, aber Ben gibt ihm seine Hand und entschuldigt sich für das ganze Elend, das er Locke zugefügt hat. Locke akzeptiert den Handschlag und Ben geht in die Kammer. Im Innern der Kammer hat die Explosion einen Weg ins Innere der Insel gesprengt. Ben geht in einen Tunnel mit Stufen. Eine Stufe bricht und Ben stürzt. Dabei schneidet er sich seinen rechten Arm und seinen Parka. Sein derzeitiger Zustand scheint identisch zu dem zu sein, als er in der Sahara auftauchte. Ben findet sich in einem dunklen und vereisten Raum wieder, in dem Hieroglyphen auf den Steinen sind. Gegenüber von Ben ist eine Wand mit einem großen Rad. Nachdem er sich das Rad anschaute, sagt er "So Jacob ich hoffe du bist glücklich." Ben versucht das Rad zu drehen, obwohl es ihm physikalische und emotionale Schwierigkeiten macht. Je weiter er das Rad dreht, desto heller wird der Raum. Draußen strahlt die ganze Insel ein andersweltliches Licht aus. Plötzlich umhüllt ein Licht das ganze Insel und alles in dem Licht verschwindet. Im Helikopter Während dem Rückflug zur Insel, wird die Insel von einem hellen Licht überflutet und kurz darauf verschwindet diese. Mit fast leerem Tank und keinem Platz zum Landen, rät Frank ihnen, die Überlebenswesten anzuziehen und sich für den Einschlag vorzubereiten. Nach dem Einschlag schwimmen die Überlebenden zum Rettungsfloß, welches Sayid kurz vorher in das Wasser geworfen hatte. Frank rettet Desmond, welcher Kopfüber im Wasser treibt. Auf dem Rettungsfloß beginnt Jack mit den Wiederbelebungsmaßnahmen, da Desmond nicht atmet, die schnell zum Erfolg führen. Nach dem Versetzen der Insel ]] Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley, Sun, Frank und Desmond treiben weiterhin mit der Rettungsinsel auf dem Ozean. Alles ist ruhig bist Hurley das Schweigen bricht und bemerkt, dass Locke die Insel verlegt hat (org. "Locke moved the island"). Jack regt sich darüber auf und verneint dies. Als die beiden darüber argumentieren, bemerkt Frank ein Licht und entdeckt ein nahegelegenes Schiff. Jetzt rufen alle nach dem Schiff um es auf sie aufmerksam zu machen, was ihnen auch gelingt, denn das Schiff ändert seine Richtung und kommt auf sie zu. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt erinnert sich Jack plötzlich an Lockes Worte, dass sie über das Geschehene lügen müssen und dies auch getan werden muss und fordert alle dazu auf. und Penelope wiedervereint]] An Bord der Searcher, bewegt sich ein Crewmitglied, welches sich als Henrik von der Abhörstation herausstellt, heftig vor und zurück und ruft nach "Ms. Widmore". Penelope tritt aus der Brücke hinaus und bemerkt was los ist. Sie erkennt Desmond und die beiden blicken einander Auge in Auge. Desmond springt auf eine Art Netz und zieht sich selbst an Bord und rennt in Richtung Penelope. Endlich wiedervereint stellt Desmond den übrigen auf der Rettungsinsel Penelope vor. Jack erklärt ihr, dass sie unbedingt miteinander reden müssen. Eine Woche später bereiten sich die Oceanic Six auf die Abreise von Penelope´s Schiff vor, mitsamt einer wasserdichten Geschichte im Gepäck, während Frank und Desmond auf dem Schiff verbleiben. Jack sagt zu Des, dass er vorsichtig sein muss, da sie jetzt wissen zu was Widmore fähig ist und zitiert Desmond mit dem altbekannten Satz "See you in another life, brother". Die Oceanic Six begeben sich zurück auf die Rettungsinsel und rudern in Richtung der nahegelegenen Insel Sumba. Vorausblende Sayid holt Hurley ab]] Sayid erreicht die Santa Rosa Klinik und exekutiert einen Mann, der die Anstalt aus einem Auto heraus beobachtet. In der Klinik findet Sayid Hurley, der eine Schach spielt. Allerdings ist der Stuhl gegenüber nicht besetzt. Sayid möchte, dass Hurley ihn zu einem sicheren Ort begleitet. Hurley hat Sayid allerdings lange nicht gesehen und versteht nicht, warum er sich ihm anschließen sollte.. Sayid meint dagegen, dass sich die Umstände geändert haben: Bentham ist Tod, da er sich vor 2 Tagen angeblich selbst umgebracht hat. Hurley möchte Bentham nicht bei seinem Alias nennen und ist dabei, ihn mit richtigem Namen anzusprechen. Sayid hält Hurley allerdings hiervon ab und gibt den Hinweis, dass sie beobachtet werden. Da Hurley jedoch Konversationen mit toten Mensch hat, ist Paranoia das letzte was er benötigt. Sayid entgegnet, dass er gerade jemanden geötet hat, der Hurley seid einer Woche beobachtet und das ihn Paranoia am Leben erhält. Er bekräftigt auch, dass sie nicht zur Insel zurückkehren sondern an einen anderen sicheren Ort gehen. Hurley akzeptiert dieses und macht einen letzten Zug kurz bevor er den Raum verlässt. Mit diesem Zug besiegt er seinen Gegner auf dem leeren Stuhl, den er mit Mr. Eko anredet. Sun trifft sich mit Charles Widmore in London]] Sun erreicht ein Restaurant in London während sie mit ihrer Mutter und ihrer Tochter Ji Yeon telefoniert. Charles Widmore verlässt das Restaurant. Sun erreicht ihn und stellt sich als die Tochter von Mr. Paik und Geschäftsführerin von Paik Heavy Industries vor. Widmore erkennt den Namen, erkundigt sich nach ihrem Vater und bemerkt, dass er ihm noch ein Essen nach ihrem letzten Golfspiel schulden würde. Sun konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er sowohl wisse wer sie ist und fügt hinzu, dass Widmore weiß das sie über die Geschichte des Absturzes gelogen haben. Am Ende ihrer Unterhaltung erwähnt sie, dass Widmore gemeinsame Interessen mit ihr teilen würde. Sie gibt ihm ihre Visitenkarte in Erwartung eines Anrufes, sobald er bereit wäre. Sie erinnert ihn außerdem daran, dass die Oceanic Six nicht die einzigen sind, die die Insel verlassen haben. Überrascht fragt Widmore sie, warum sie bereit ist mit ihm zu kooperieren. Ohne hierauf zu antworten dreht sich Sun mit einer Träne im Auge um. Kate & Aaron erscheint in Aarons Schlafzimmer]] Kate liegt zuhause in ihrem Bett und schläft, als sie von Schritten in ihrem Haus geweckt wird. Sie schaut in den Gang, wo aber niemand zu sehen ist. Plötzlich klingelt das Telefon. Als Kate abnimmt hört man zuert ein Knacken, danach ist eine Stimme zu hören, die Rückwärts spricht: "The island needs you. You have to go back before it's too late" (deutsch: Die Insel braucht dich. Geh zurück bevor es zu spät ist"). Als sie die Schritte nun wieder hört, geht sie an ihren Kleiderschrank und holt eine dort versteckte Waffe. Als sie nach Aaron sehen will, sieht sie im Schatten eine Person direkt an Aarons Bett, die sich über das Kind beugt. Nachdem sie die Person auffortdert, ihren Sohn nicht anzufassen, dreht sie sich, und Kate erkennt, dass es Claire ist. Kate senkt die Waffe, und noch bevor sie fragen kann, wie Claire hier her gekommen sei, sagt diese, dass Kate Aaron auf keinen Fall zurück bringen darf. Sie widerholt ihre Forderung, und plötzlich sieht man, wie Kate in ihrem Bett auffährt. Sie merkt, dass das erlebte nur ein Traum war, geht aber trotzdem in Aarons Zimmer. Doch das Zimmer ist leer, nur Aaron liegt im Bett und schläft. Jack Jack, welcher immer noch betrunken und high ist, fährt zu später Stunde zum Hoffs/Drawlar Bestattungsunternehmen. Er bricht ein und erreicht den Sarg. Er bemerkt, dass noch niemand gekommen war, um die Freigabeformulare für Benthams Körper zu unterzeichnen. Plötzlich betritt Ben den Raum. Jack sagt, dass Bentham ihm erzählt hat, dass Ben die Insel verlassen hat und das er, wie Kate auch mit Bentham vor einem Monat gesprochen haben. handelt.]] Dabei hat John ihm erzählt, dass schreckliche Dinge passiert sind, nachdem Jack die Insel verlassen hat, das es Jacks Fehler war und das Jack nicht dafür bestimmt war, die Insel zu verlassen. Ben antwortet, dass er gehört, das Jack ständig fliegt und auf einen Absturz hofft. Ben beschreibt diesen Fakt als düster, sehr düster. Ben erzählt Jack weiterhin, dass er gekommen ist um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass die Insel ihn nicht alleine zurückkommen lassen wird. Es müssten alle zurückgehen. Jack weiß allerdings nicht einmal wo Sayid ist, das Hurley verrückt geworden ist, Sun ihn für Jins Tod verantwortlich macht und Kate nicht mehr mit ihm sprechen will. Ben bekräftigt jedoch, dass es der einzige Weg ist, er bereits einige Ideen hat und bereit ist zu helfen. Auch der dahingeschiedene Bentham müsse mitkommen und nachdem die Kamera auf den Sarg schwenkt, sieht man dass es sich bei Bentham um John Locke handelt. Wissenswertes Allgemein * Während der Übertragung von Episode 4x13 lief ein Werbespot der Octagon Global Recruiting, in welchem sie nach Anwärten für die DHARMA-Initiative suchen. Die Rekrutierungen finden vom 24. - 27. Juli 2008 in San Diego statt, am selben Datum wie die "ComicCon ´08". * Penelope's Boot heißt Searcher. * Die Produzenten haben jedes Jahr für eine geheime Szene des Finales einen speziellen Namen. In diesem Jahr war der Name diese Szene wörtlich "Eingefrorenes Esel-Rad" (org. "Frozen Donkey Wheel") und auf das eingefrorene Rad, welches Ben zur Aktivierung der Teleportation der Insel drehen muss, verweist. * Während Kate´s "Flash-Forward-Traum-Sequenz" nimmt sie einen verstümmelten Telefonanruf entgegen. Wenn man diesen rückwörts abspielt, laute die Nachricht: "DIe Insel braucht dich. Du musst zurückkehren bevor es zu spät ist." (org. "The Island needs you. You have to go back before it's too late."). * Im Logo von"Hoffs/Drawler Funeral Home" beinhaltet eine schwarze Kugel, welche an das weiße Logo der Perle erinnert. * Als die Oceanic Six die Insel Sumba erreichen, ist das Arrangement und die Set-Gestaltung der Küste Sumbas gleich der im 2. "Flash-Forward von Elliot im Spiel Lost: Via Domus. * Nachdem der Helikopter ins Wasser gestürzt ist, schwimmt Jack alleine im Wasser und alles ist ruhig bevor er in eine belastende und chaotische Szenerie auftaucht. Dies ist einen Anlehnung an die 1. Szene der Serie, in welcher Jack alleine im Wald erwacht und in die laute, chaotische Umgebung des Absturzes tritt, genau wie Ana-Lucia in . Produktionsnotizen * Dies ist die einzige Episode der vierten Staffel, in der alle regulären Charaktere auftauchen. * Dies ist das zweite Mal, das eine Episode von Lost außerhalb der Vereinigten Staaten gedreht wurde. Das Treffen zwischen Sun und Charles Widmore wurde in London gedreht, da Alan Dale seit der zweiten Hälfte der vierten Staffel an einer West End Produktion teilnimmt ( ). * Es wurden auch zwei Alternativen Szenen gedreht, in denen Sawyer und Desmond in dem Sarg liegen. Ausgestrahlt unter Good Morning America am 30. Mai 2008. Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler * No radio transmitter is capable of broadcasting a signal from deep underground. If the explosives were rigged to detonate with the loss of a radio link to Keamys Vorrichtung, the bomb would have been triggered when Keamy took the elevator down to the Orchidee, if not sooner. If the explosives were rigged to detonate upon receiving a detonate command from Keamy's transmitter upon his death, then the Kahana would never have blown up, as no radio signal would have been capable of surviving the attenuation and reflection associated with the rock surroundings of the Orchid station. * When Ben climbs down the ladder to the icy cavern and falls, the crowbar lands behind him. The next cut, it is in front of him, slightly under his knee. * In the scene where Ben is trying to turn the large wheel in the icy cavern, he sticks his crowbar into the hole at the end of one of the pegs. As he does so, the teeth of the crowbar face to the right from the viewer's perspective. However, in the next scene where he's pressing his face against it, the teeth face left. When he removes it from the hole, the teeth face right again. * Franks Helikopter is shown hitting the water surface with a high forward speed, then tilting forward and breaking into pieces. Actually, a helicopter that runs out of fuel (or somehow loses power) can still perform a controlled descent using , so it is very unlikely that Frank's helicopter would have crashed the way it did. * When Hurley is taking Aaron from Kate on the raft, the first shot shows him with a life jacket, the next shot, he is not wearing it. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Oceanic 6 lügen über das was während und nach dem Flugzeugabsturz passiert ist. * Desmond und Penny sind wiedervereint. * Sayid erschiesst einen Mann um 8:15 * Kate träumt von Claire nach dem sie von der Insel herunter ist. * Ben behauptet das die Person die die Insel verschiebt nie wieder auf sie zurück kann. * Michael hört das Flüstern bevor Christian auftaucht. * Hurley spielt in seinen Raum Schach mit Mr. Eko als Sayid auftaucht. * Christian sagt zu Michael "Du kannst jetzt gehen". * Michael stirbt und Jin's Schicksal ist durch die Explosion des Frachter unbekannt. Kulturelle Referenzen * Gouge Away: Jack is listening to this song on the way back to the funeral home. Pixies singer Black Francis was born on April 6th, the date after Jack's newspaper was published. The Pixies were also a favorite band of singer Kurt Cobain, whose song Scentless Apprentice was played in Jack's first visit to the funeral home in . Gouge Away is the 15th song on the album Doolittle. * The Stand: The scene where Michael fights to delay the bomb's explosion is reminiscent of a scene in Stephen King's The Stand (a professed favorite novel of the LOST writers), in which the angelic Nick Andros character finds a bomb in a closet and dies as other people try to escape. * Alice im Wunderland: Das berühmte Bild des Weißen Hasen ist an der Schlafzimmertür von Aaron zu sehen. Literarische Methoden * Wir erfahren das die Person im Sarg aus dem "Flash-Forward" in ein Mann namens Jeremy Bentham ist, nur um am Ende der Episode zu entdecken, dass Jeremy Bentham nur ein Deckname für John Locke ist. * Jeremy Bentham hat Jack gesagt das "einige schlimme Dinge" (org. "some bad things") passiert sind als sie die Insel verlassen haben. * Jack sagt zu Desmond "see you in another life, brother". * Ben sprengt die Kahana, ihm ist egal das er unschuldige Menschen tötet. Aus demselben Grund sollte Michael den Frachter nicht direkt am Anfang sprengen. * Christian sagt Michael, "Du kannst jetzt gehen." * Sun schreit, "Wir müssen zurück!" * In Kate's dream, she tells Claire, thinking she was another person, not to "touch her son". Analyse der Handlungstränge * Ben erzählt Locke, dass die Anderen alles tun was er sagt sobald er die Insel verlassen hat. * Jack bricht bei Hoffs/Drawlar Bestattungsunternehmen ein. * Desmond und Penny sind wieder vereint. Referenzen zu Episoden * Der Rauch von dem Frachter erinnert an die schwarze Rauchsäule von den Anderen. * Jack erzählt Desmond "Wir sehen uns in einem anderen Leben, Bruder". * Ben zieht sich einen Halliwax Parka, und schneidet sich seinen Arm, als er tiefer in den mit Schnee und Eis abgedeckten Bereich der Orchidee absteigt. * Die Überlebenden gehen davon aus, dass das Schiff kommt um sie zu retten. * Penny sagt, sie hat eine Rückverfolgungsstation. * Die Figur in dem Sarg wird gezeigt. * Sun schreit,"Wir müssen zurück!" Offene fragen Auf der Insel *Wo hin und nach wann hat sich die Insel verschoben? *Warum ist das Rad so weit unter der Erde? *Warum ist die Höhle hinter der Kammer gefroren? **Was ist die Herkunft des Rads? *Warum kann die Person, die "die Insel bewegt" niemals zurück kommen? Nach der Rettung Locke * Wie stirbt John Locke? * Wie ist Locke auf das Festland gekommen? * Warum benutzt Locke den Alias Jeremy Bentham? * Warum kontaktierte Locke Walt, Hurley, Kate und Jack auf dem Festland? * Warum muss der Leichnam von Locke zurück zur Insel? Die Oceanic 6 * Wohin bringt Sayid Hurley? * Was sind Suns Absichten gegenüber Widmore? * Müssen Frank und Desmond auch zur Insel zurückkehren? * Warum möchte Claire nicht, dass Aaron nicht auf die Insel zurückkehrt? * Wer ruft Kate an? Sonstige Fragen * Was für "schlimme Dinge" passierten nach dem die Oceanic 6 die Insel verließen? ** Warum ist es, laut Locke, Jack's Schuld? ** Von wem soll Desmond sich nicht finden lassen? ** Haben Daniel Faraday, Charlotte und Miles irgendwas mit den "schlimmen Dingen" zu tun? * Warum sagt Ben zuerst, dass die Person, die das Rad dreht, nie wieder auf die Insel zurück kann, wo er doch später sagt, dass es einen Weg gibt, wie er zurück kann? Weblinks *ABC Press Release *Inoffizielle Bestätigung des Episodentitels bei DarkUFO